Changed
by VocaloidNya
Summary: Neru had always hated Kagamine Len, except for that one time, when she fell in love with him. It wasn't just because he was a playboy, he was too cocky for her liking. She plans to drag Len down, but not before she has her fun. During the process she befriends many girls, not realizing at first, but is it just her or is she falling for someone? (she aint lesbo)
1. Miku Hatsune-At the Restaurant

**This is my second story, first one that aint gonna die…other one died…if you wanna read it PM me….**

Akita Neru's eyes flicked across the screen as she read the text,

_To: iNeru001_

_From: MikuLeeku01_

_Subject:Len_

_Neruuuuuuu Len asked me out, SQUEEEE! Yes, Len as in Len Kags. I wanna hang out some more before I meet him, can you come over, I want you to come with me! Len is bringing a friend so it can be a double date!_

Ah, just what she needed, some information to prove her theory. She took of screen shot of the text, cropped out the sender and quickly typed back her response

_To: MikuLeeku01_

_From: iNeru001_

_Re:Len_

_Sure~~~ when did u 2 get together, you 2 r such a cute couple! I'll be there in 10 mins_

Miku's house was just down the block, so she had some time to get ready. She changed out of her uniform top and put on a gold off-the-shoulder crop top with an white singlet, she wanted to look good, but not it's not like she's trying to impress anyone…

She strapped her phone in its usual place on near her thigh-high socks and did her hair into a side pony-tail, she grabbed her white clutch with her spending money, put on her black leather jacket and some white flats and walked to Miku's house.

~~~Changed~~~~

Neru strolled through her neighbourhood, walking slowly, savouring her time in the fresh Autumn air then suddenly she grew stiff, then smirked when she saw Len, yes Kagamine Len walking hand in hand with Miki as she laughed at something quirky he had said.

_Second piece of proof coming your way_, she thought as she drew her phone out of her phone strap and snapped a few cute pictures of Len and Miki, then quickly made her way to Miku's house. But she didn't see the pair of ceruelan eyes dart towards her as she walked away.

Neru stopped at Miku's house and knocked, her brother Mikuo opened the door "Oh, Neru. Hi," his blue green eyes stayed neutral as his lips stretched into a slightly strained smile as if he struggled to recall her identity. Part of Neru jumped in excitement, but just smiled and walked up the stairs toward Miku's room. She sighed, as she opened to door to her friend's room

Miku's room looked like her closet had vomited. Literally. The closet doors were flung open and clothes were scattered everywhere, Miku had her hair down, let loose like a wild teal waterfall, spraying water on every passer-by as she tried on clothes by the seconds, she then noticed a confused blonde standing in her room then smiled sheepishly and when back to trying on clothes, Neru sighed, she wasn't the only one nervous for the date.

After a lot of persuading and clothes trying, Miku finally chose her outft, a navy blue sleeveless dress up to her knees with white lace at the waist, completed with a black clutch and kitten heels and of course, her signature twin tails, slightly curled at the end. They walked to the café where Len said they would be meeting.

~~~Changed~~~~

As they arrived at Café Voca, all they saw was luxuries. There were separate rooms, each with fancy gold doors and inside was red velvet chairs with pale yellow tablecloths and a small stage near the back of the room. Neru, with her sharp eye saw Len and gestured to Miku, when they walked in, they saw- no they saw _two _Len's looking back at them, one with a slightly feminine air around him which unnerved Neru a little.

When they approached their room for the night, comeplete with a kareoke machine they st at the small table, Miku sat opposite to Len which left Neru one spot, next to Len and opposite uhh… Len 2. "Hi," Len started speaking "Hello, this is my cousin, Rinto, I've already ordered our meals and I hope you ladies enjoy your time here," and with that he did his signature smirk and sat down as the waiter walked toward them with 4 glasses of lemonade. Neru picked up her glass and sipped it carefully. Her target was right next to her, she must be careful, after that thought a leg brushed against her skin and underneath the table a hand slowly crept toward her wrist, softly stroking it, she gasped and Len smirked. Hah, playful was he? Two can play this game.

**Please review, I tried SUCK at plots MILD LIME CONTENT**


	2. Emotion Storms- In the Bathroom

**This chapter will be longer**

~~~Changed~~~

_/….Underneath the table a hand slowly crept toward her wrist, softly stroking it, she gasped and Len smirked. Hah, playful was he? Two can play this game…/_

Chapter 2- Miku H- Decisions in the bathroom?

Neru inwardly smirked, she swatted the _thing _that was making way to her palm and tugged her hand onto the table back into view, above the table Miku and Rinto were enduring small talk, but with Len, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, Neru breathed in and broke the silence: "Umm…I need to use the bathroom," The Kagamine jerk could wait, he wasn't that important. Miku awkwardly glanced away from Rinto and at Neru: "I'll come too," she said, knowing her friend hated going to public toilets on her own.

~In da toilet~

"Hey, Ne-Ne," Miku cheerily addressed her friend as she walk out of the cubicle, Neru was applying a new layer of chapstick (A/N: I hate any form of makeup so chapstick is the best I could use T^T), after doing so she turned around to face Miku, she was used to the nicknames. "Yeah?" the tealette blinked, Neu was so emotionless, could she not hint the happiness in her tone? She sighed "You can have Len!" This time the blonde blinked, "What?" "Oh, you know there's an upcoming cultural festaval right?" Neru nodded. "Well, Rinto-kun and I have been talking about it and we've decided to go together" Neru nodded again, "So?" Miku facepalmed, "I want you and Lenny to go together! Two cute blondes make the perfect couple~" Neru's eyebrow twitched.

~At da table~

"They're taking sooo looong…the food is getting cold" Len whined, most people would think Len is a calm person but he was actually really childish, Rinto scoffed "Then eat your food" Len madly shook his head, "Na-uh, I dun wan dem to think I'm some kind of childish pig" "You _are_ a childish pig," Rinto continued, "If you don't want to wait you could always go get them." Len's childish side was still switched on, "The 'ladies room'? Noooo, plus the Akita girl would slap me,"

~In da bathroom~

Neru sneezed.

~At da table~

Rinto raised an eyebrow. "Then place your ass on the fancy velvet seats and WAIT" Len pouted. "And I only brang ten bucks so you're paying." "Waiiit, WHA-" Rinto had his iPod in so all he heard was muffled screaming. "You done yet?" Len nodded. Rinto took his iPod out and took a sip of lemonade.

~In da toilet/bathroom~

"…and that is why you should go to the cultrual festival with Lenny" Neru opened her mouth, but Miku wasn't done yet. "Neru" The said blonde looked up, Miku rarely called her by her name with no cheesy honorifics or anything. "Neru, I know you say Len is a jerk, but deep down, I know you still like him." Neru was shocked, how did Miku know of her lingering feelings? But tsundere took over. "Oh…okay." Miku blinked. "I'm glad y-" "WHAT THE EFFIN' HECK GIRL?! YOU KNOW DA TRUTH AND YOU SHOULD SHUT THE BEEP UP ABOUT THIS STUFF COS I'M NOT GONNA TOLERATE ANYMORE JUNK, WAIIT….YOU ASK _ME_ TO GO OUT WITH DAT KAGAMINE JERK? BEEP ON GIRLFRIEND? NO EFFIN' WAY" But Miku was already skipping out the door.

~At da table~

"Wow Len, I'm sure she's gonna slap you even if you didn't go into the girl's bathroom" Rinto was enjoying this, Len shuddered, but quickly regained his posture as Miku walked into the room followed by a dark-auraed Neru. Len, still taken aback "Wh-who want's to go first" he stuttered holding up the microphone. Neru sat down next to him, strangely silent, _screw playing his game_, Neru thought, _I have a much better plan. _Miku looked at Neru's ghastly expression, as black and purple aura waves surrounded her, Rinto asked a freaked out waitress for a refill of water and Len whimpered, soon after that they heard a clink. Neru's 'aura machine' turned off. "Oh, I dropped my house key," the blonde was normal again, she crawled under the table as the gears of her brain started whirring again, _they say that the male species like it when there is certain contact to their genitals, then I'll put contact to his genitals! _Neru scooped up her house key and as both her hands were pressed up against the table , (her elbow became friends with Len's thingy) Len screamed a very girly scream….and Neru's phone was on video…..

**Sorry for the late update….no one**


	3. Fun Night- Hatsune Residence

**Woo Chappie 3!**

**Thanks Demonkitty184 for the review & fave!**

_/…__Neru scooped up her house key and as both her hands were pressed up against the table, (her knee became friends with Len's thingy) Len screamed a very girly scream….and Neru's phone was on video…../_

Neru faked a genuine look as she held her phone near her knees, camera facing up aimed at Len's strange expression Miku was the first to react "Len, you okay?" but even she couldn't hide the amusement in her voice, Neru being the girl who could dig up knowledge on a random person in less than a day was knowingly waiting for Len's rant. "S-someone tried to r-rape me!" Len stuttered in a low voice. Rinto laughed, "Kagamine, you know perfectly well nothing happened" Len wasn't so sure though.

"Neru," he turned to look at her "Hmm?" Amber orbs bore holes in his handsome face as if saying, _come at me bro_ "What were you doing down there?" Len fixed a judging glare at her. "Getting my key." Neru held up the single silver key as if that would prove everything. You should be an actor, Neru. "Oh yeah?" the blonde boy tested her. "Oh _yeah_, and who would want to rape a guy with dinky ponytail like you?" Len opened his mouth, but Neru cut in first "Shota." Oh boooy this footage is gonna get a _lot_ of likes on _DROIDpage _"I. am not. A shotacon." It was Neru's turn to look judging. "_Rrrright_" Len was actually kinda liking the rebellious side of Neru, to him it was_ hot_. "And this ponytail," he flicked at it "is _fashionable_" Neru snorted. "Totally." You could almost _smell_ the sarcasm Rinto chuckled and Miku watched. Intently. Len smirked "Sooo, Neru" Neru was bored, what _could_ his reaction be? "Nyeah?" Len smirked "I've noticed something-"

Miku cut in "I've noticed something too!" Everyone turned to look at her, leaving Len hanging "Our food is getting cold!" Everyone looked down at the tempura udon they were served, sided with the dish of choice, spring onion beef sushi for Miku, banana pastry for Len, orange muffin for Rinto and teriyaki sushi for Neru, Neru was okay with cold food, but Len ranting about it earlier was _crushed,_ of course Neru had to film him, it was even funnier seeing Len realize his pastry had gone soft, she ended the video and proceeded to trying the noodles.

As the waitress, Haku or whatever collected the dishes Len kept talking "Sooo, Neru" Said girl looked toward him "What," Len continued "I've notticed you've been around me a lot recently" Neru blinked "And your point is….?" Len propped up her chin with his pointer finger, Neru snapped on her camera, pointed at Len with her face blocked out "Do you…" he paused "_want _me?" _People would love to see him get rejected! _"I-I…I think you should" Neru stated in a soft, cute voice "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" camera at Len's face, then turned off. Len flinched and dusted himself, "So…."he chuckled nervously "who wants to go first?" Rinto, who had something in mind, coolly (A/N: Is that a word) stated he would start.

"_Please select the song of your choice_" the monitor droned "_And then press 'sing'!_'" Rinto chose Just be Friends and waited for the music to start_…."Just be friends, all you gotta do just be friends, stop plaaaaying 'round with girls, just be friends, I thought you were dating Mi-ku, Mi-ku , Mi-kuuu"_ Neru laughed, Miku giggled and Len _ever so slightly_ blushed, Neru turned on her camera phone and shamelessly filmed Rinto sing the rest, when it was the chorus again….._"Just be friends, all you gotta do just be friends, stop plaaaaying 'round with girls, like Neru, I thought you were dating Mi-ku, Mi-ku , Mi-kuuu" _Miku actually said "WOOHOOO! GO RINTO-KUUUN!" When the song was done Neru looked at Len. "I filmed Rinto singing and it's going on _DROIDpage,_" Len gawped, Rinto laughed and they had the best night singing…

10:17 …..

"I had the greatest night!" Miku exclaimed happily Neru stretched "I texted my mum, I'm sleeping over at yours Mi," They all exchanged goodbyes and went home…

~Miku's house~

"Ehhh MIKUUOOO-NIIII-SAAAAN~" Miku hollered outside the door "Didn't you bring a key Miku?" Miku shook her head "Nope Mikuo's home with 'some of his mates' he said he'll open the door" Neru nodded and knocked as a laughing Mikuo was chased downstairs by Nero, a half asleep Gakupo with Kaito trailing down, ice block in mouth "Ne-NERO?!" Neru was confused "Why are you here?" her brother shrugged "Hey, you were hangin' out with your friends can't I have some fun too?" He ruffled her hair "I-I guess so…" as she finished her sentence she was interrupted by Gakupo who was now perkier "Oi, Mikuo, say it!" Kaito urged him on "Yeah!" Mikuo blushed and looked at Neru doing the gun-shot pose with his hands "Y-" Kaito held up his phone "Y-your l-lookin' hot today b-babe~" Mikuo ran upstairs and Neru blushed followed by a giggling Miku "Heh, Neeeruu onii-chan likes you~" a voice was heard "I DO _NOT_!" Gakupo laughed, "It was a _dare_ Neru, don't look so flustered" Neru couldn't get her hand-eye-coordination right so she stomped upstairs with a 'urrrggh' with the others hopping up after.

Miku's room~

"Ne-chan, how is the nightgown fitting" Neru sighed "It's fine but don't you have something less….feminine" Miku giggled "But you're a girl Necchi, you should wear cute stuff and we're matching, your Kiki and I'm Lala~ " Neru grunted "And you _sure_ you don't want a toothbrush?" Miku badgered on "No I had toothpaste water, toothpaste and water mixed together, I didn't drink it" Miku smiled "Okay Ne-chan sweet dreams~" Miku turned off the light and into bed, Neru turned off the bedside lamp. "G'Night Miku"

**How wassit? Pweease R&R**


End file.
